A fifth-wheel trailer is generally a large, high profile trailer which is coupled to a large towing vehicle, such as a large pick-up truck or other suitable vehicle. The fifth-wheel trailer is typically coupled to the towing truck or vehicle using a fifth-wheel hitch or a ball hitch, which, in the case of many conventional fifth-wheel hitches, is typically mounted to the towing vehicle, such as to the frame of a truck, and is made to couple directly to the fifth-wheel trailer.
One problem with towing a fifth-wheel trailer relates to the available space for movement of the fifth-wheel trailer with respect to the towing vehicle. Due to the limited amount of space in some towing vehicles, such as with short-bed pick-up trucks, towing of a fifth-wheel trailer is primarily limited to larger towing vehicles, such as long-bed pick-up trucks. Long-bed pick-up trucks provide a distinct advantage by reducing the likelihood of the front of the fifth-wheel trailer coming in contact with the cab when negotiating a sharp turn, such as a 90 degree turn or a u-turn. Furthermore, pick-up trucks having long-beds are generally more capable of carrying large loads as these vehicles typically come equipped with greater suspension and towing systems. Due to the clearance between the front of the fifth-wheel trailer and the cab of the pick-up truck, short-bed trucks have essentially been limited to towing from commonly known hitch systems located at the rear-end of the truck, thus excluding popular fifth-wheel trailers.
Nonetheless, there is quite a large market for short-bed vehicles due to their versatility, smaller turning radius and more compact nature. Further, many of the short-bed vehicles include suspension and towing capabilities sufficient to handle many existing fifth-wheel trailers. However, to couple to a ball hitch, fifth-wheel trailers must be designed to include what is known as a goose neck assembly. Many fifth-wheel trailers are not designed with this feature and are, therefore, incapable of coupling to a ball hitch.
It may be desirable even larger vehicles having adequate space in which a fifth-wheel trailer may move within to locate the point of connection of the fifth-wheel trailer at different locations relative to the vehicle, wherein the means for accomplishing this are user friendly and efficiently operated.